


Sharing

by snarkyscorp



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Felching, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyscorp/pseuds/snarkyscorp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as a way to spice up things in the bedroom has become something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the gorgeous Bryoney for the beta. All remaining mistakes are my own. ADW: 45/19/44 (or thereabouts; never explicitly stated).

What started as a way to spice up things in the bedroom has become something more. Harry looks forward to the moments when another man's cock is buried to the hilt in Ginny's cunt. Longs for the infinite satisfaction in seeing Ginny's face screwed up in pleasure, her white-knuckled hands clenching the sheets to wrinkle, her small tits bouncing as another man ploughs her from behind. As another man grips bruises into her narrow hips. As another man bites kisses and leaves marks along her arched spine. As another man fills her up with his release and her mouth forms that perfect _O_ that Harry thought was reserved just for him.

It is a dangerous game, watching Ginny orgasm, knowing that her pleasure is derived from a man nearly thrice his junior. But despite the flicker of anxiety, the tenuous sizzle of fear in thinking _what if_ , Harry cannot turn his eyes away nor still his hand from gripping himself through his trousers at the sight.

When Ginny collapses bonelessly to her belly, face-down on the bed they’ve shared for twenty-odd years, Harry’s tense shoulders relax just a hair. He likes seeing her in the aftermath, glowing and grinning into the sweaty sheets, murmuring obscenities that make their partner’s pale face go red.

Scorpius doesn’t pull out. He knows too well that Harry doesn’t want him to spill a single drop. Harry scowls as their eyes meet. With Scorpius’s prick still buried in his wife, Harry feels that unbearable sting of jealousy - Scorpius does such a good job pleasing Ginny, and it never ceases to arouse and annoy Harry in waves. That he allows this is something of a miracle - or at least, that’s what Scorpius must think. How can he let another man - a _boy_ \- fuck his wife and come inside her? It’s evident in his gaze, in the way he could almost snarl, could almost haul Scorpius bodily from the room and toss him out on his arse.

“ _Harry_ ,” Ginny groans impatiently. She rolls her eyes at him, at the pissing contest he always seems to initiate when he and Scorpius have to share. “On with it. I want to watch.”

Scorpius begins to move, but Harry’s raised hand stills his movements. It’s interesting, just how malleable Scorpius can be as he looks to Harry for direction. “Wait,” Harry says. “Don’t you dare move, Malfoy.”

Harry can see the goose flesh rise all over Scorpius’s skin. Is it the use of his surname spat in such an aggressive tone that does it? Every pale, smooth inch is taut with those tiny blond hairs rising in anticipation of what will come - of a touch, a whisper, a slap, a kiss. The beauty of this relationship is that Harry never does the same thing twice - he likes to keep Scorpius on his toes, and they both know how much Ginny enjoys seeing Harry in control of things. So when Harry stands, he can’t help but wonder what Scorpius must think. Does he wonder what Harry will do this time? Will it be rough or gentle? Will he want to be sucked or fucked? Will he demand or will he beg?

It turns out that Harry doesn’t even know what he wants until he is standing on the bed and his prick is wagging in front of Scorpius’s pointed chin. Then, Harry knows.

“Take it,” Harry whispers. “While your cock softens in my wife, I want you to suck my prick and hold it in your throat.”

Scorpius’s moan is otherworldly. There is a slight whine to it. So beautiful in its desperation, showing how badly he wants Harry, just as he wants Ginny. It is a rush just watching Scorpius’s lips part, let alone what it does to Harry to hear the noise he lets loose while Harry steps forward and feeds his prick down Scorpius’s throat.

Looking down, Harry’s eyes meet Ginny’s. Both of them are holding their breaths, and Harry loves that, the moment of pure _ecstasy_ on Ginny’s face when she sees him with another man. It must be the same look he gives her while Scorpius took her earlier. But the look they share is brief, because now she is watching the progress of Scorpius’s mouth down her husband’s cock, all the way until Scorpius’s nose nuzzles the coarse curls at the base of Harry’s thick length, until his sharp chin rests against Harry’s heavy bollocks. And Harry can barely keep his own eyes open. The suction of Scorpius’s lips is a heady tightness, so wet and slick and hot, and while he wants to watch Ginny and he wants to watch Scorpius, there is nothing to do but close his eyes and lose himself with a grunt of explicit pleasure.

“Good boy,” Harry growls, taking a handful of Scorpius’s hair for his own, then two so he can fully control the motion. “Don’t you dare stop. Keep that little prick inside my wife until I pull it out for you.”

Now Ginny is whining too, and there is some movement on the bed. Harry opens his eyes just in time to see Ginny up on her hands and knees, forcing Scorpius to move with her so that he won’t dislodge his prick and spill his release. One hand is braced on the bed, while her other is between her legs, touching herself. Harry grins a little, then catches Scorpius staring up at him and chuckles too.

“You didn’t even pleasure her completely,” he whispers. Scorpius groans around his prick, the rumble of it like electric heat all over his skin. “Look at her - she still needs more. You think you can give her what she needs, Malfoy?”

Scorpius bucks his hips, and Harry can’t stop the grunt of excitement that slips past his lips. Fuck. Fuck, that’s good. Is Scorpius even bloody hard? Or is his prick still flaccid while he tries to fuck Ginny like she needs? Has he worn himself out or can he go again already? Harry is reeling above them both, and he doesn’t realise just how close he is until it’s too late and he’s spilling down Scorpius’s throat, feeling every swallow and whine and whimper and gag.

When Harry pulls away, he also pushes Scorpius’s face back. “That’ll do,” he says. “Move. You’d better not have spilled any.”

“I haven’t,” Scorpius whispers. “I haven’t, I promise...”

Harry nudges Scorpius aside and uses his leverage to flip Ginny onto her back. Crawling between her legs, he spreads them and sets his mouth to her cunt, wasting no time wriggling his tongue inside to lick out what Scorpius has left there. He growls. Looking up, his eyes meet Ginny’s as her fingers tangle in his hair.

“Suck it,” she tells him, and Harry could come all over again. “Deeper, Potter, come on. Malfoy, get back over here and help me finish.”

Scorpius takes his place at Ginny’s side and leans over to suckle at one of her dark nipples until she’s gasping for breath, until her fingers are back at her clit and her legs are spreading and Harry can taste her along with Scorpius as he cleans her up while she comes.

When it’s over, Harry doesn’t stop until she nudges him away. He sits back and watches while Scorpius leans over to kiss Ginny. Their tongues are sloppy and sweet, Scorpius’s hand on her right breast to gently massage it. Harry wonders just how much more Scorpius could take and smiles to himself. There will be plenty more opportunities to find out.


End file.
